Welcome Home
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Being in hiding for sixteen years, Chloe finally comes home and is met with questions with the person that tags along. I guess being an overprotective mom, and hating on Alek's new "friend" leads to a lot of questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Stephenie Meyer moment, I had a dream about this and it was just amazing, IT WAS AMAZING. Didn't want to wake up and then I started to add on to it in my head, and realized... Yall got to see it too right? Sorry, I know I've used the name before it other stories but I'm in love with it 3  
><strong>

It's been sixteen years since I saw that handsome head of dirty blonde hair, his very annoying smirk and how nice someone could be. Things have changed lately, but being on this plane home I couldn't help but think of them. Jasmine and her motherly bear type ways and Valentina how she scared the hell out of me but was always a mentor throughout my changing. I looked over at that strawberry blonde hair, more blonde than strawberry next to me. That sixteen year old, three months two day boy was my son- and Alek's. I had never told him, or it had never come up when I left, or was moved more like it I had to cut off connection with everyone. Including Amy, I missed Amy. In the past three years though, I had reconnected. Told her about Sawyer, about how he was strong and how he never objected to spending a night with me and having frozen pizza's. I was coming home this weekend not only to see my mom, the SF mai but to go to my best friend's wedding, or two best friends wedding. "Mom, Hey Madre!"

"What?" I said turning to him, grown up me looked like Kathyrn off of Switched at Birth. Honestly, I was a little hotter than that for such an old lady. I still had fun, I lived the mai way and I never married or got with anyone else after Alek. Not because I was just not willing to let go, no one was good enough to be around Sawyer. Those that were, were fake they just wanted the power I brought.

"We land soon" he reminded me, I smiled at him and messed up his straight hair that was boyishly cut. Another reason that I had never told Alek was because this was MY son. I didn't really want to share him, and Alek had never written me. I didn't know how he was, if he was with someone else. What would be more of a life stopper than hey, remember when we hooked up sixteen years ago- you have a son."Who's picking us up again?"

"Aunt Amy" Dear God, help us. Rumor has it from Paul of course that she still drive like a lunatic, maybe even worse than that.

"The one always sending me money?" We weren't short of money, Amy just felt like she had to make up somehow.

"Um, Yes. I have to catch you up on some things- O.K. you will meet three people when we get off this plane and a little after that some more people. Amy, Paul and my mom... Don't call her grandma, she'll hate that. Don't call her anything. Later you'll meet Valentina I know you've heard of her in that little Mai History class then you'll meet her daughter Jasmine and her boyfriend Jesse. Call her Aunt Jasmine she's like a sister" Then you'll meet Alek, but that's not going to be a problem- cause I'll make up some story or He'll just assume I got with someone else "Yes and then her cousin Alek"

"Call him Uncle Alek?"

"No way" I contained my voice, I could call myself a pretty cool mom. I tried to be just like my mom, and not do the things that I hated that she did. I had my restrictions when it came to my son though, he's the son of the Uniter and he has a target on his head just as much as I do. Somehow I've kept him a secret from Valentina and everyone else. The only people that knew about him besides Amy and Paul were the mai that I lived with when I had him that he calls Grandma and Grandpa and their kids Uncle and Aunt...

"What do I call him?"

"Call him whatever you want" I nodded seeing the 'buckle your seat belts' sign flashing "Are you excited?" Sawyer barely asked me about his dad, I didn't like to talk about it. If I did talk to him about it I told him I had loved his dad a lot but being the Uniter had it's restrictions and I was sure that if his dad was around he would be a good guy to him, that was a phase though. When he was twelve at least, I waited for the plane to land in silence while Sawyer started to drift a little.

To describe my son the best way possible is he was strong, and set for life. He had friends that he would talk to and leave the house some nights but he would always come home. He hated being watched out for and often told the guards off, then got grounded for his language. He had a few girls following him around but he knew his restrictions by heart. He liked all music, country and rap being his major two. That's what you get for hiding away in the country, it teaches you something though. I liked my home a lot, it was made up the way I wanted a home to be made up besides the mess of school books, and clothes scattered in Sawyer's room.

The plane had landed, I waited for the signal we could stand up. When we could I let Sawyer walk in front of me so I could keep his back safe. I had made sure that he could protect himself and whoever he was with when it came to being with his mai friends. I had missed this place, Sawyer looked at me and smiled "It feels good to be home" I sighed, and then walked inside and listened for Amy's voice. Her babble had never came to cease also according to Paul. I found her soon enough, she looked at me first giving me a huge hug that I returned. I tried not to cry, I missed her so much.

"And this must be my nephew" She squealed as she hugged Sawyer who gave me a look "Where do we go first? Momma M's or my house! Paul's waiting outside" We followed her as Sawyer continued to give me looks saying that Amy was crazy. When he saw Paul, I saw Alek come out in him. Something that I thought wasn't passed down- Sarcasm and cockiness with a few bits of just being rude.

"You named me after him?" Sawyer Paul King. I shot him a look telling him he better be nice. "Sorry" He mumbled, and then hugged Paul or patted him on the back while Paul hugged him.

"Are we going to see the mai? Or are we going to see your mom?" Some things never changed, him wanting to see the mai...

"Whichever you want, I don't see why we can't see my mom first" I wanted to see her, I needed to see my mom.

"I want to see grandma" I hit Sawyer on the back of the head "Sorry, want me to call her Meredith?"

"Don't call her grandma!" I hissed "That's all I'm asking you"

"This is classic" Amy snorted "Chloe being the mom, we always thought that it would be me first." True that, but hey... I loved my many job. We decided we would go to my mom's first, As Amy drove I told Sawyer that that's why I taught him to drive. When we rode up, I took in a deep breath and knocked on the front door. "Mom!" Amy called and we walked in.

She sat at the table reading the paper, "Mom" I said with minimum cracking in my voice "Hey"

"Chloe!" She said pulling me in a big hug, "Sawyer, I got all the pictures you sent me!"

"Cool" I was praying that the words grandma wouldn't come out of his mouth "Nana" My mom's face paled and I couldn't help but laugh at his way of going around my words.

"Call me emmy or something but with an M" Meredith, (M)eemy. Sweet. "We have some catching up to do" This was going to be a long visit. I wouldn't make it to the apartment we were renting out this summer until tonight, ironically the apartment was in the same building as the rest of the mai. My mom was helping Amy arrange her wedding, she wanted to talk about Sawyer's dad... She didn't know who it was, it was a really big secret of mine. I told her that I didn't want to talk about him. After a lot of snacks, a lot of conversation I told her I was really tired, which I wasn't and that I had to go home before Sawyer and I passed out. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Yeah" I smiled at her "I promise, I love you"

"Implied" Those things never get old, I walked out of the house with Sawyer, Amy and Paul smiling at the night sky above me. Suddenly, I felt like that teenage girl again.

"We'll beat you" I told Amy as she got in her front seat. I tugged Sawyer to follow me and we started doing flips onto rooftops and running across them jumping. I was really fancy with flips, I liked them. Sawyer was more of the type that just jumped off of things. We had our own little race going, I won by a bit of long shot. "How do you like Nana?"

"Oh, she's cool. I see where you get it from" I took that is a compliment "and Amy's crazy, and Paul's an adult dork" I snickered a little at that, he was right.

"Aunt Amy, and Uncle Paul" I corrected as Amy's new car pulled up- glad she ditched the red bug I waved.

"Why are you dressed so professionally?" He asked me "Is this some kind of meeting as well?"

"Yeah" I looked down at my knee length gray skirt and tucked in V-neck with a matching Gray jacket. "I guess it is"

"Let's go see some mai" Paul laughed rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"I sort of hate coming unannounced..A little at least, I mean you guys knew and she knew I was going to come home soon but-"

"Chloe" Amy calmed me down "It's going to be alright" I knew she was talking more about seeing Alek then seeing Valentina. We walked in and I flashed a look at the doorman, he was new to me. He unlocked the elevator and we went up. I was nervous, Sawyer grabbed my hand and said that they wouldn't care. When the doors opened I wanted to just go back down, something was eating at the insides of me. Even though I felt like that I still walked to that door, I still opened it and just walked into a room full of mai that all looked like they were going to attack. One actually made a move, I put Sawyer behind me.

"STOP" I heard Valentina's voice as she saw Amy and Paul walk in, they smiled at her and waved at the other guys.

"Chloe?" Jasmine smiled running over to me, she gave me a great big hug. She looked at Sawyer still behind me, She raised her eyebrow "He's pretty young" I started to choke on my own breath.

"No silly, that's her son!" Amy spilled the beans for me "Sawyer introduce yourself"

"Hey" He did that head nod towards everyone "Aunt Jasmine" he raised an eyebrow being cocky as usual.

"That would be me..." Jasmine held her hand out to him, shocked more than anything. I hadn't gotten around to that I had a son when I had talked to Valentina. Valentina had recovered from her shock, and smiled at Sawyer.

"He looks just like you" She said "How old are you?"

"Sixteen" More shock went throughout the room. Then the door opened once more, Amy and Paul were closest to it.

"What are you doing here?" I head him ask them and then walk further into the room. He looked at me for a long time like he couldn't believe I was standing there "Chloe"

"Alek" I said back just as slowly as he had said my name "Well, we're staying here this summer"

"We're?" Alek interrupted me, looking at Sawyer "This is your boyfriend?"

"No he's her..son" Jasmine hesitated on the word son "Sawyer"

"Sawyer Paul King" Paul said proudly like he had won something over Alek for a change, as far as I knew they didn't talk but everything was different now. I was different now, and I wasn't here to reconnect with Alek even though I felt like pulling him closer- or I did until she walked in.

"Baby, I thought you were just getting your jacket" She said seductively and then stopped as she saw me, I laughed at her skanky get-up of course that's what he would turn to."Who are you?" Did she see the resemblance in Sawyer of Alek's I mean the way they both had those shoulders...

"Chloe" I said, I wanted to get out of there but I knew I had some talking to do.

"Nice to meet you" She was being rude to me? Who does she think she is...I hated her ugly tone, matter of fact she was ugly too.

"You as well" I said just as rude back to her and then turned to Valentina "Sorry to come in unannounced I find it's better so people don't know" People as in the guys who want to kill me still.

"Understood, let's go talk. Leave Sawyer out here"

"I'd rather not" I pulled him closer "I don't go anywhere without him"

"Mom C'mon" He tried to play cool, "I'll hang out with Uncle Paul" I hated the look in his eyes, fully green with the slits.

"Don't hurt him" I warned as he walked off with them, "AMY!" I ran after them "Don't get in a wreck, and have him home in two hours! Room 1705"

"Got it mommy" She called back and I walked right back into the apartment.

"Anyway" I said as Valentina looked at me like I was one of those other overprotective moms "What?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me you had a son" She seemed a little hurt that I hadn't "Did your friends know?"

"Yeah, they've known for about three years. My mom knew too, and I was going to tell you but hey... Having a kid at sixteen isn't a good conversation starter"

"Sixteen?" Alek said "Wait that kid's sixteen"

"Yeah Sawyer's sixteen, don't you have a date to go on?"

"Yes he does!" The hoe said and I waved goodbye to them both.

"Who's kid is he?" Jasmine asked me.

"I don't have to tell you" Was my rude response, I really didn't have to tell anyone who Sawyer's father was.

"Point taken" Jasmine said "Bad ending?"

"Tragic" I looked at the door, very tragic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick update because I love this story- and I can't stop writing it!**

"Mom, Paul is a retard" Sawyer said as he walked in one hour after the time I set "Uncle Paul- sorry but he took my to a comic reading of cat woman! CAT WOMAN!" I couldn't stay mad at him, he had suffered enough tonight. "So is Alek and ex boyfriend or something?"

"He's your dad" I looked up at him, wanting him to understand. It looked like he had understood "I was going to tell him when I reconnected with everyone but that's why I didn't" Referring to his girlfriend "He had moved on and I was so in love with you already"

"It's alright mom, we don't need him" Sawyer said "We've made it this far by ourselves we don't need that guy to come in now" He was right, that's what I loved about him. He was one of those people that realized what he had and didn't need a whole family because he had a lot of people that loved him.

"You're right, we don't" I ended that conversation with "Now go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Yes Mam" He said and walked off to his room, I was sitting on the couch looking at the made up room. My style of course, I had planned this trip in a week and paid enough that I got what I wanted. Thinking about Sawyer and how he smiled at the little things, made Paul happy even though he wasn't so happy about Paul and how Amy used to love the pictures we sent her.

I heard a knock on the door, getting up I peeked into the hole. Jasmine was there, I opened the door. Jasmine hadn't changed that much, even though she had her mom's waves in her hair now. She looked a lot like her mom now, "Hey" She laughed at my PJ's "I thought you would wear something momish not silky"

"I'm still Chloe King, not mommy all the time. Style is a must"

"Yeah, so how are you?" She had something on her mind, something I couldn't really read.

"I am good despite the fact Paul needs to learn how to read a clock."

"How are you getting upset with Sawyer being past curfew? Hello Miss Midnight training" She said smiling at me.

"Not my fault" I rolled my eyes "You and Alek kept me up all night!"

"Mom! WHERE IS MY SHAMPOO AND WHAT IS THIS UGLY SMELLY FLOWERY SHIT?" My eyes widened at what he was saying.

"SAWYER PAUL!" I yelled back "Your shampoo is in the bag still and we have guest"

"Sorry" He mumbled standing in the hallway with a towel around his waist "Hey Aunt Jasmine"

"Sawyer..Go..Get..Dressed and then off to bed" He went to his room, I looked at Jasmine smiling about my son. Always has to cause a show.

"You've seemed to be doing a good job raising him" Jasmine commented "Half of teenage boys would be out tonight and arguing with you"

"I try my best" I admitted "He's a good kid..."

"I can tell" I offered her coffee or tea, she gladly accepted coffee."How long are you staying?"

"The summer, maybe longer depends"

"On?"

"If I start to miss my house, and if this place isn't right for Sawyer"

"Why wouldn't this place be right for Sawyer?" She asked "We grew up here, you grew up here. I mean Alek's going to protect you two again. We've already talked about it"

"I don't need Alek to protect me" It came out harsher than I wanted it to but I really didn't want him around Sawyer, and I really didn't want that slut around Sawyer either.

"That's what I thought, so Chloe why don't you tell me why not"

"He's a bad influence on Sawyer, or will be. And then that Slut of a girl- It's not happening and-"

"Why because he's Sawyer's dad?" She almost yelled over what I was saying, I stopped talking and just looked at her "That's what I thought, everyone else might be too dumb to know the math but you were pregnant with Sawyer when you got moved and Alek was the only one you were with at that time"

"He knows?" I asked fear in my voice.

"No" She said "But I do, I just wanted you to know that I knew."

"Sawyer does too" I sighed "He knew something was up so I told him"

"Does he want a relationship with him?" Hope was in her voice.

"He hasn't said he does" I paused "but that doesn't mean you can't have a relationship with him. You're his Aunt in my opinion"

"Thank you" We talked about other things, about the wedding that was about to happen. I was a little excited for it, then she said something "Alek's engaged" I didn't say anything "I thought you should know, I saw the way you were looking at him and I don't want you to fall"

"I've gotten past men, and that stuff. I only need Sawyer" I felt like I was lying, I wasn't lying exactly... I didn't need to fall in love with Alek while I was here.

"I don't believe you"

* * *

><p>A heavy knock on the door woke me from a dreamless sleep, I opened the door to find Alek and a few other guys. My new family "Oh my gosh!" I said pushing past Alek and hugging them "You didn't have to come here"<p>

"Yeah we did" A guy that had become a brother to me said "We love you Chlo and we protect you from everything"

"I know" I laughed "Sawyer will be so happy to see you!" Despite the fact it's been less than twenty four hours already. "Let me get him up, come in" That didn't exactly apply to Alek but he came in any way. I walked into Sawyer's room. "Get up" I sung. He groaned in response "SAWYER. Get up"

"Suck my-" I hit him with a pillow, I heard Alek chuckle behind me.

"Mother hood hard, King?" He asked grabbing Sawyer by his feet and throwing him off the bed.

"What the fuck?" He looked a lot like Alek when he said that "Dude"

"Should have gotten up when your mother told you to" I tried not to think of Alek in that being Sawyer's dad way but I couldn't help it. The way he said that...

"Maybe you should call her Chloe instead of King bastard"

"Sawyer" I put my arm on his shoulder as he stood up to get in Alek's face, he wasn't as tall his him yet but he was getting there. "Don't, get dressed and meet me in the living room" Alek and I walked out and I looked at him, we needed to be friends. Sawyer could not be seeing me fight with Alek or just ignore him. "It's nice to see you"

"I like your pajamas" He smiled at me, "The silk" I pushed him away a little and laughed. Then went to my room, getting dressed in my "Professional" clothes as Sawyer called them. Black skirt above the knees a little, deep V-neck white ruffled shirt and a black jacket that went to the elbows. I left my hair down and walked out "Maybe I like that outfit better"

"Aren't you engaged? Don't want your skank- I mean Fiance to see this"

"I heard enough about you last night, you were giving me the look and because she's insecure she thinks I'm going to leave her" Complaining much?

"So, what are you doing later today?" I was second guessing telling him about Sawyer being his son. "Maybe we can do something" I almost said as a family... _Get it together Chloe_. He smirked, that stupid smirk that his son had when he flirted with the cashiers and cheerleaders.

"Yeah that would be nice" He smiled "Seeing as you've caught up with everyone else" I wondered how Sawyer would react to that.

Speaking of the Devil, he walked out and smiled at his family. Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Joe. They said they had a room at a hotel down the street and they were really tired. I let them go and then told Sawyer the news "We're going out with Alek today" He groaned aloud

"Do we have to hang out with him? I'd rather hang out with Uncle Paul"

"Don't worry he gets on my nerves too" Alek said not making things better.

"I don't want to be like you" Sawyer hissed and we all went out of the door.

"He hates me, no one hates me" Alek seemed shocked, and the same old Alek. British accent in tack but deeper with age, same looks, same abs same tight shirts that went out of style...

"He'll warm up to you" No promises we went to the coffee shop attached to my old job "I missed this place"

"One of your hang outs?" Sawyer laughed "Where Uncle Paul schemed the take over of the world"

"No, no" I laughed "Alek would be the one taking over the world"

"I used to protect your mom" Alek said and Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"I heard you slept with my mom" I blushed and widened my eyes, he did not just say that.

"True..." Alek brushed it off and looked at me "Warming up to me right?"


	3. Chapter 3

How hard would it be to say "I'm still in love with you" out loud, I guess it's the hardest thing I'd ever say to her. How she smiles and glows at any thing about her son and how I'm just useless and that old boyfriend that she dated in High School. She wasn't just that cute teenager that I had given my everything to anymore. She was that amazingly powerful mother, and with age just like a fine wine she has grown to be something irresistible.

"Where have you been?" Valentina asked as I walked into the apartment looking around at Carrie, and an all-smiles Jasmine and her boyfriend. I'm not stupid though, Jasmine was smiling because she knew exactly where I had been today.

"Catching up" I squinted my eyes a little and smirked, a had many smirks but one was specially reserved for Chloe. Right now, I had the Chloe Smirk plastered to my face.

"With _Chloe" _Jasmine taunted like my Fiance wasn't in the room.

"Dude, with the Uniter?" Jesse said, Jesse and I were on good terms, if he hurt my cousin I would kill his ass other than that we watched football and any other sport together had a few beers together every now and then.

"His first love" Valentina snorted, everyone knew she hated Carrie- Hell, Everyone hated Carrie. The way she talked like a valley girl, the way she was into that spiritual stuff and tried out those crazy diets... She was different, and I liked different... Plus, she was looked uneasy, like she was about to freak out- I wanted her to freak out. I wanted Chloe, no one was Chloe.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said falling out on the empty couch just like the giant kid I was. "I was thinking we should have them over for dinner"

"I don't think we should do that" Carrie interrupted, everyone looked at her "It would be awkward"

"Why?" Jesse asked "It's just Alek's first girlfriend and the most powerful mai in the world"

"She learned it all for Jasmine and me" I said with a smile, real smile. The one Carrie would never understand. Then a frown came across my face "Her son hates me"

"He'll get over it" Jasmine promised, she knew something and she wasn't letting it on. "I should go tell Chloe that she's invited...I wonder if Sawyer will come?" Sawyer looked just like his mother, I felt like I was in one of those Harry Potter moments _"You look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes"_ He had everything about his mother in him. The hair, except his was straight and on the lighter side. The blue eyes that you could stare into for hours, his mom. He was his mom's baby, her favorite thing in the world, and if I didn't get on his good side I was screwed.

"What is this?" Carrie asked "What is going on"

"I want you out, I'm sorry this isn't going to work" Oh, I wasn't the one to say that. Valentina was breaking up with Carrie for me "Leave the ring, we'll have to return it to walmart"

"Alek?" She squeaked "Is this true?"

"I think it is" I nodded, not leaving the couch. I know, total jerk move but I knew she was sleeping with Jack two floors down. I knew she didn't love me, and it was all about getting on Valentina's good side. "I know it is actually. Get out"

"Fine" She threw the ring on the floor, what a girl for dramatics. Then she was gone, gone out of my life for good.

"SO let the charming games begin?" Jasmine said getting up, pulling Jesse with her "I'll get Chloe, You'll get ready, Valentina will cook and then the games are in start"

"The games?" Valentina and Jesse said at the same time, I guess if you weren't part of the AJAP alliance than you just didn't get it (Alek, Jasmine, Amy, Paul) When I first started to get Chloe's heart we made the little club. Amy would encourage the growing love, Paul wouldn't give any advice and Jasmine would give firm talking's to Chloe.

"Alek's going to win over his Chloe's heart" Jasmine laughed, and then practically skipped out the door. Age doesn't change anyone's love for a certain mom.

* * *

><p>Chloe:<p>

I looked at Sawyer who smiled at me "I'll do my best" He promised "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time" Why did my life consist of movie lines, and cliche's.

"I want you to spend time with him tomorrow" I pointed to him while I applied more lip gloss, My hair was in perfect loose ringlets and my tight green dress made the red in my hair pop in a beautiful way.

"Why?" He asked, I gave him the look. "I don't have a choice"

"No you don't" I walked out of the hall bathroom, shutting off the lights and nodding towards Sawyer. He just rolled his eyes at me."Smile" I reminded him "Be the good kid I raised instead of inherited all smirks kid"

"What do you see in me that reminds you of him?" He asked back "I know I'm a drop dead sexy but- hey, I beat him in the race when it comes to age"

"He used to be cocky and self centered just like you, and when he smirked I just knew one of those comments where coming up, How he would jump through my window at the worst times but was always a good friend... loyal." I paused "And the shoulders"

"The shoulders?"

"The width" I laughed remembering how he would wear nothing but black during the night, trying to be a ninja. I sighed "Let's go before I die"

"Can't breathe?" Sawyer laughed at me, I opened the door and let him walk in front of me. We passed a few humans, laughed at their Pajamas and how they looked at me like I was a cougar. When we got in the elevator the guy that stood guard for the 18th floor during the late hours. "Hey" Sawyer head nodded toward him "You got a gun?"

"Why would I need a gun?" He asked looking at my slightly mental son "Miss King, Mr. King"

"Ah, He did his homework" I grinned at him and then the elevator dinged "This is it Salt" (Nickname for my boy). I never knocked on the door, I just walked in. I smiled at Jasmine who was rocking a blue dress with a black belt around it. Valentina was wearing a black dress that looked slightly professional and Alek was just Alek. Cuter, and cuter every time I looked at him. Or I guess since we're all adults, Handsome.

"King" He greeted me, I smiled at him.

"Petrov"


	4. Chapter 4

"Looking stunning as usual" I commented looking at her, the way her hair just bounced as she walked over to the table. I followed suit sitting down across from her while Sawyer took the seat next to her.

"Thank you" She said as if she was used to comments, she was probably used to guys hitting on her. I was struggling after five minutes into this night to find conversation, I was nervous. I hadn't been nervous in sixteen years around a girl, then recalling who I had always been nervous around- it made since. Chloe King had been the girl that made me sweat, made me happy in the worst way- stressed me out the most.

I couldn't help but flash back to that night we had given each other everything, then Jasmine cleared her throat snapping me out of my little flashback. "...and grandma said that if I ever needed money just ask her" Sawyer said to his disapproving mother.

"We have plenty of money" Chloe whispered to him "and Grandma and Grandpa aren't going to be around here much longer so get over it"

"They're going back?" Sawyer looked slightly pissed at what his mom was telling him.

"Of course they're going back" Chloe needed to breathe, not be followed around by them. I wondered if those were actually Sawyer's grandparents. "We'll talk about this later" We were drinking soda's and having one of those laughing fits about how she never listened to anything Jasmine, Valentina or I said. Always made her own rules.

"Are you thinking of staying longer than the summer?" Valentina asked, I knew that she wanted Chloe to move back here. There was no danger here anymore, she would be safe here.

"It's crossed my mind, but I can't take Sawyer away from his friends" I thought that she was making excuses "Plus family is at home"

"Family is here too" Jasmine said "We're all family here and we should get to know each other" Chloe shot Jasmine a look of anger, Jasmine returned it with wide eyes. What was I missing? "I'm just saying it's been sixteen years, I would assume your mom would like to spend time with Sawyer and you"

"We have two months to do that" Chloe said calming down as Sawyer looked at her. "I have a job to do"

"I understand what you are saying" Valentina ended that conversation before it became a heated one. "So where does Sawyer go to school?"

"He goes to a local public High School" Pausing Chloe smiled "With his cousins"

"From Sawyer's fathers side?" Valentina asked, I personally wanted to know who Sawyer's father was.

"No blood relation" Chloe answered, this was becoming an uncomfortable meal.

"I have a question, why did you name him after Paul and not me?" I asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Why would she name me after an ass like you?" Sawyer asked me, this kid hated me. I was sure of it.

"Sawyer" Chloe said in shock "Apologize for that"

"Sorry" Sawyer said doing some kind of eye thing to me. I didn't know how capable he was of kicking someone's ass but being the Uniter's son and all I would say pretty capable.

"It's fine" I returned back to him, then we just ate in silence for a long time until Chloe's phone started to ring. You're right awake but girl I wanna make you close your eyes

"Excuse me" She said and apologized answering it "What do you want?"

"Who do you suppose that is?" I asked around the table.

"Probably my dad" Sawyer said smiling at Jasmine "He's a real dick"

"Don't talk about him that way" Did Jasmine know him? I was so lost here.

"Whatever, I have plans anyway" Sawyer got up and walked out of the apartment, I listened into Chloe and Sawyer's argument.

_"You can pretend everythings O.K. in there but I am NOT" He yelled at her._

_"Sawyer don't go out alone, I'm begging you." Chloe said back her heels clicking against the floor as she followed after him._

_"Why, because some crazy Order is going to kill me. Then why am I not dead yet?" Because she protects you, that's why idiot._

_"Don't do this"_

_ "I love you mom, but this was a mistake coming here and you know it"_

_"I know" Chloe sounded like she was going to cry._

Chloe walked in a mess "I have to go" She apologized once more, but I wasn't letting her get away this time. I let her go on that plane, let her leave me here because it at the time was logical for her to leave and be protected but it really screwed everyone over in the end. I could be happily married to her right now with three kids running around the house driving us crazy instead of coming up with ideas of how to win her heart back.

"I'll go with you" I got up following her out of the apartment, I knew where she was going- to look for Sawyer of course.

"Alek" She breathed as we got into the elevator "Thank You"

"For what?"

"Not being an ass" She looked at me "Because I didn't know what to expect when I came back here" I didn't expect her to come back here. After a year you just assume that she's never coming back and you do stupid things. You get engaged to a girl you barely know because you want to forget the one you actually knew and loved was in the back of your mind. Distract yourself in purfews that aren't her's and when you come across those old pictures you hide them in that safe place so just in case she calls you one night you'll have them.

"I didn't expect to see you again" I admitted "Sixteen years without a word you know"

"You could've written me" I could have, and I often wrote the letter confessing that I still loved her with all my heart and please come back to me but never sent it because maybe she had moved on.

"I know" The elevator doors opened and we walked out, once we were outside she stopped. She listened for awhile and then breathed a heavy sigh. "Amy"

"What?"

"Amy's got him" I wanted to know how she did that, how she zoned out like that and listened that intently on everything because I sure couldn't do it that well and I was the one who had taught her how to focus on sounds.

"Let's get you inside then" I was checking her out, and she knew it too.

"Mr. Petrov" She flirted "Don't tell me you can't keep your eyes to yourself"

"I can't help it" I put my arm around her shoulders "Age has been very kind to both of us"

"Still full of yourself I see" Her hair shining due to the lights, "Walk me to my room?"


	5. Chapter 5

My phone rang in the darkness of an empty room "Sawyer" I breathed into the phone and I got the most heart breaking cry in my life. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, please come get me" Every parent would say that they've had to pick up their kid from some kind of party they weren't suppose to go to, except me. I'd never ever done anything like that before and honestly, it was scary. I listened to the sound of his breathing, his heart beat even locating him on the north side of the city. I broke into a run, no fancy flips just running and jumping until I reached him. "Mom" I put my hand up in anger to cut off his speech.

"That's it" I was putting my foot down right here, right now "I'm not taking this anymore. You're grounded and your punishment is...it's... You're spending time with your father right now"

"It's two in the morning!" Sawyer yelled "That's not fair!"

"He'll be up then" I promised "and it's not fair I had to wake up at two because you threw a fit at an important dinner!" He grabbed his arm and started walking back to the apartment. "You smell like pot"

"I wonder why" He mumbled, this was seriously the worst thing he has ever done in my life "I have the right mind to let Valentina handle this"

"Aunt Amy says Hello, and wants to know who your date is to her wedding" I rolled my eyes at his change of subject, really? I couldn't believe he had done this tonight of nights. After Alek and I had reconnected with each other, and I might have feelings for him again. When tomorrow I promised myself that I would tell him that Sawyer was his son. Now what? Yeah, Salt's your son and he's a brat. When we got back to the apartment I pressed the 18th floor button and looked at the doorman "She hates me because I hate my dad"

"Who's your dad?" The doorman asked so he could put his two cents into how he felt about the person.

"Mr. P-" I hit him upside the head, "Unknown"

"That's unfortunate" He responded and I walked out of the elevator, and knocked on the room door. Unusual for me but Jasmine answered it. She looked at me, who clearly looked pissed and my bad kid who clearly smelt like he had been in some kind of druggie's house.

"Valentina is awake in her study" I smiled, that would be added into his punishment. I walked through the house, into her study. Shoving Sawyer through the door.

"I need your help" I told her "Since my son thinks it's O.K. for him to get pissed off and leave and go do drugs OR whatever he was doing can you talk some sense into him"

"Anything for you Chloe" She said and I left Sawyer in there with a very educated mai, I opened Alek's door and jumped on his bed. He got up like he was being attack, putting me underneath him so he could attack better. His tense muscles relaxed as he smirked at me.

"Couldn't stay away?" He asked, leaning down, I let him get close like that- feeling like that girl again. "What's wrong?" He suspected something was wrong, and I guess it was.

"Sawyer's a brat, and I've let him get away with things for too long" I admitted he pushed himself off of me and then beside me turning on a lamp "Where did I screw up in this?"

"I wouldn't know, but I think you've done a pretty good job considering the circumstances" That I got pregnant with him when I was a teenager and I raised him while I was in hiding so we could both live- and then I tried to pretend everything was normal while doing so.

"It just doesn't feel that way" I got up off his bed, and then walked out of the room- he came after me, looking well rested and happy I could say that he was happy to see me, right? "I have something I have to tell you" He looked at me, amused maybe-scared possibly.

"What?" He asked looking at me and I put my head in my hands.

"He's your kid too"


	6. Chapter 6

_"You're lying" He hissed like an angry cat, "He's not mine!" That's how the fight originally broke out. I wasn't some random chick trying to pin my child on him. Then it hit me in a moment before I retracted my claws and slaughtered Alek Petrov. Sawyer was my child. He looked nothing like Alek, and I had gone without a dad so why couldn't he. _

_"I'm leaving" I said in my own harshness and anger opening up Valentina's office door looking at her face and giving her a look that had no apology in it, nothing at all reflected in her eyes but utter shock at how I must have looked. I felt the cat senses flooding to my head and a shiver falling down my spine, heat coming where the cold used to be. I grabbed Sawyer's arm and pulled him out of the apartment barely giving Jasmine any eye-contact. This could not be happening tonight to me. What had I suspected from Alek in the first place? 'That's great I have a kid! Oh my god so happy!' no, no one in their right mind would jump on that train automatically. _

_I could hurt myself staying around here any longer, I knew that for sure and I wasn't planning on it at all... Why would I be that stupid girl to stay with a guy that did nothing but hurt my feelings? But Alek had never really hurt my feelings, I had been the one to hurt his feelings as a teenager. Then he denies Sawyer, denies him? Did I look like the slut type? Could Alek not count months in his head or what... _

_Or had I become nothing but history in the lost text of his life. _

* * *

><p>"Sawyer get up" I said walking into his room in my normal home. This had been the worst part of my life lately, getting him up for school. The rest of life had been relaxing, though I'd be lying if I said a beautiful mai hadn't been playing tricks in my mind... He still was there in the back of my head.<p>

"Mom... are you going out tonight?" Sawyer looked at my red dress laying across the chair. I nodded and swallowed hard searching for some kind of white lie in my head. That's right, I was moving on with life and forgetting any name that started with an A and ended with a K.

"Yeah, business meeting. Completely boring" Exciting, full of adrenaline and please let me like the guy. "Nana said she'd keep an eye on you, I'll probably be home late tonight"

"Um, alright well... I'm going to go to school now" He said, hopefully believing me.

* * *

><p>Sawyer:<p>

I can't believe she lied to my face, I pulled out my android scrolling to the last contact in my phone. _Uncle Paul (Do not answer)_. "Code Blue" I said into the speaker as he answered in obvious sleep. We had stayed long enough to see him marry Aunt Amy and then we took off faster than I had ever left a town before, and being the son of the Uniter you leave town fast.

"You're mom's got a date tonight?" Paul asked and I heard a loud 'WHAT?' in the background. "We're flying out!" My mom was not going to like this, but then again. This was a big deal- ever since I realized that my mom had fallen in love with that guy (My father) I had felt guilty, it was all my fault that she never got that normal life as a mother, or never got her true love back. He's my dad and I shouldn't of wasted my energy trying to prove my mom only needed me.

That's why, Amy, and Jasmine were my most called people these past few months. I was going to get my mom her man back (Amy's term) and she was going to finally settle down and we could be a family. One problem, If I had a code blue happening right now. It was never going to happen.

"You won't make it in time, and if you did what would you do idiot? I'm just telling you. I got this" I called up Henry, he was my best friend and the only one that had a crazy crush on my mom. Disgusting, I know but he loved her. "Hey, my mom has a date tonight"

"-be there in ten" He said roughly and I waited on the street corner for him to roll up.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul stood bluntly in front of Chloe, her first thoughts were why was he here tonight and the second was the answers to that thought. To stop her from ever moving on from Alek, of course if he said the words right now Chloe would pack her bags and jet off to find Alek wherever he might be at the moment and profess her love to him at the moment. Yet, Chloe had maintained that pride that never told her exactly where her heart was at. "Don't go out tonight" Paul panted, Chloe just bowed her head.

"And why not?" She asked like a little child "It doesn't matter if I do or not"

"Yes it does!" He yelled and turned around and then back to her in a speed only caused by anger "God!" He repeated his motions and then continued on "I get that Alek hurt your feelings and trust me I speak from expirence but get over it."

Yeah get over him denying his child, that might be a new record on the list of things she needed to get over. What Paul needed to get over was the fact that Alek wasn't god, or wasn't always right at what he did. It was as if Paul read her mind and he said the words in a hushed whisper "He was wrong"

"Yeah Paul, he was wrong. I was wrong for ever thinking for a second that I could waltz in and start where I left off with him after all these years I avoided coming back because I had Sawyer and I never wanted to see him get hurt but then Alek ruins all those years of planning, and thoughts because I never imagined he'd tell me I was lying" Chloe Paused and flipped her hair in frustration "and I never thought I'd say it but I'm sorry I ever came back"

"Chloe..." There was no reasoning with Chloe, and after all that rushed speed and miniture hope Paul was out of any other explanation to why Alek said what he said. How could he come up with something rational when he had never been in that place. Instead of sidekick he was playing marriage concil and it SUCKED to him. Paul had just gotten married himself, and he didn't notice him sitting down and putting his face into his hands.

"Paul" Chloe asked as he just sat there looking through the spaces of his fingers. "I love Alek with all my heart and you know that, and I love you with all my heart because you're like a brother to me but face it- it's just not going to work"

"I think it's my fault" That beautiful british voice echoed through the room "And I was stupid to say all those things to you and I will regret them for the rest of my life but Chloe- I love you with everything I have and I've been neglecting to tell you that for a long time" Chloe just looked at him with shock reflecting in her cat eyes

"Alek-"


End file.
